


Acting Devoted

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Again, Big Brother Mokuba, Called down to the Principal's Office, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Seto and Joey are in their first year of Middle School.  What adventures await our Promised duo that may or may not suck?Promised verse - Slowly growing out of the honeymoon phase of their budding relationship, but that doesn't mean they are any less Devoted.





	Acting Devoted

Their first year of middle school of course brought changes that were expected and unpleasant.

“No recess?”

“No.  There’s sports.  After school.”

“No way!”  Joey, with his undiagnosed ADHD, was already mourning the loss of “action time”.  During the school day.  Not after.  This sucked.

Seto sighed. In his opinion, this totally didn’t suck. As long as they had the same schedule then things would be fine by him. No sharing and Joey would have to settle down.  Totally the opposite of sucking.  “You’ll still have gym class.”

This was little consolation.  Seto smiled at Joey as he was pouting. It was so cute in its own class that he was forever tempted to rile him up just to see that adorable face puff out its cheeks and scrunch its forehead.  Instead he grasped one of the younger’s hands and pulled him towards their first class. 

Homeroom. Here they got the rest of their schedules and Seto frowned. They had given him an advanced Math class and he knew Joey would not be in it. He peeked over the blonde’s shoulder and read that during that blocked time Joey would have Spelling and English. And during Seto’s Advanced English Joey had Basic Algebra. They shared History, but Seto was starting to see how this would suck. 

Totally.

They reluctantly settled into their new schedules keeping an eye out for any opportunity that they could spend together.  Joey found one such way. 

“A play?”

“Yeah!  It’s Robin Hood!”

Sure. Why not. 

Two days after auditions, Seto read his assigned part on the board outside of the drama room. “Sheriff of Nottingham,” he frowned. 

That was why not. This was a typical typecast (always the bad guy!) and Seto would have shared his displeasure to everyone in a 500 feet range but he was stopped by the sudden weight on his back. 

“Set!  I’m Robin!  We get to fight each other!”  Displeasure confusion maxed. This sucked but he was happy for Joey.  Until he saw who was playing Maid Marian. 

About a half hour later, Mokuba showed up in the principal’s office at the middle school (at their request) to see Seto and Joey glaring at each other.  To the other side of the office sat a rumpled looking black haired, green eyed boy. 

“I don’t even want to play a girl,” Duke said, ignoring that it meant he could kiss Joey.

Seto totally didn’t believe him. 

“I’m sorry,” an adult announced. “But when you audition, you could be cast in any part and that was explained in depth.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think my part would get me killed!!” the black haired boy screamed. 

Seto grinned evilly. 

“I’m sure you’re over reacting.”

“He’s not,” Joey deadpanned and poked the still grinning Kaiba.

“I’m sorry, but the rules aren’t going to change because you aren’t happy. You are more than welcome to not participate.”

Mokuba spoke, “Could I get a recap, please?”

And recap he was given along with an introduction to the Drama Teacher, O’Malley. 

“Sir,” Mokuba began, “if Joey is your Robin, I think you will be hard pressed to find anyone to be his Maid Marian.”

“I’ll do it!”  Four pairs of eyes landed on Joey and the silence lasted for a full minute. Which was like, 12 years in Joey time.  “And Set can be my Robin!”

“I am totally okay with this!” Duke exclaimed. 

“You can’t just -“

“Duke can be the Sheriff,” the littler Kaiba’s grin widened even more. 

“Look now -“

“I’m not seeing how that’s better,”  Duke cringed. 

“Mr. O’Malley?  Since they already have the leading parts, surely the switch wouldn’t be too difficult?”

O’Malley sighed. 

The next day, the new parts were posted. 

“All right!” Shouted Yugi. “I’m a bad guy!  I get to play the Sheriff of Nottingham!”

Seto grinned. This was going to be awesome.


End file.
